Living Life All Over Again
by IDidNotKnowWhatToPutHere
Summary: After slaughtering Voldemort, Harry transports his soul back in time to his newborn body. He wants to live things differently, after all - being Dark couldn't possible be that bad. It turns out that blood does in fact matter. SLASH Dark!Evil!Clever!Harry Dumbledore!Weasleys!Hermione!Bellatrix Bashing
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Everyone! No worries, I haven't abandoned my other stories. to found this a while ago and decided to post it. Please review, I'd really love to find out what you think of this :)**

I'm done here.

The Prophecy has been completed. I don't owe anything to anyone else - Ron and Hermione decided that being friends with me was a mistake. They 'realised' that I am far too dangerous to be around them.

I couldn't care less if their bodies now lay rotting among the piles of dead that surrounded me. I guess I've never had any real friends.  
No one will miss me.

Shooting a non verbal Incendio at Tom's body, I waited until all that was left were ashes and set to work on carving runes on the ground in a circle around me using a stray wand that lay on the ground beside me. I finished quickly, my hands working precisely and quickly - from fear of messing something up, I spent over a week memorising the shapes of the runes until I could draw them perfectly with my eyes closed.

I had everything I needed with me, all conveniently stored into an invisible diamond earring - I've had it for the past three years. The earring could be enlarged to form a trunk that has all the necessary things I will be using. Of course I cast a Notice Me Not charm on the earring and it only responds to my magical signature - no one else can see it or touch it.

I disposed of my wand, I knew I definitely wouldn't be needing it anymore.

Slipping a ritual knife out of one of the hidden pockets of my dirty and torn battle robes, I slashed down on one of my wrists until the edge of the knife hit the bone. Jerking it out, I attempted to slow down my breathing- and slashed down on the other wrist.  
Doing my best to ignore the pain and the dizziness that was surely caused by the blood loss, I stumbled around the circle and let the blood drip onto the runes.

Collapsing back into the middle as soon as I finished, I watched - waiting for the right time to continue - as the blood was soaked up into the ground and took on the shapes of the different runes. As soon as this happened, I started chanting in Latin. The runes turned into a midnight black colour and I lost consciousness, knowing that if it worked all would be well - if it didn't.. Well I won't live to know what happened.

Dumbledore, Hermione and Ronald had just started running towards the circle when Harry disappeared from the face of the earth.

"HARRY!"

In an attempt to try and figure out the runes, Hermione put on a burst of speed but didn't get there in time, the runes vanished and a pile of ashes caught her attention.

"I think he defeated Voldemort.."  
A gust of wind blew around them and scattered the grey flakes everywhere - revealing a white stick with a snake entwined around what looked like a handle, with tiny rubies glittering where the eyes should have been - Voldemort's wand.

Overcome by the anger she felt at Harry Potters recklessness, she reached down - her muscles tensed as they prepared to snap the wand in half.  
"AGGH! What was that?" She shrieked, dropping the wand as a jolt of pain not that different from the Cruciatus ran up her arm.  
"Considering that that wand belongs to Voldemort, I will not be surprised if we encounter a whole army of different wards that have been cast on this. Voldemort was always extremely paranoid, and a wand is extremely precious to a witch or wizard."  
Levitating the wand, Dumbledore turn around and headed back to the castle, the magic visibly swirling around him was the only. outward sign of his anger. But no matter, he was Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore. Greatest wizard on the earth, he was sure that he could twist the story a little. After all, Potter is missing and he could use that to his advantage, after the successful defeat of Grindelwald, people would have no difficulty in believing that Dumbledore defeated Voldemort.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone! Thank you all so much for all the reviews, the favourites and the follows :) I'm going to answer some questions now -**

**My Alternate Reality - Your gonna have to find out when you read :3**

**Wulle - I was thinking of including Rabastan and MAYBE perhaps his brother in a pairing with Harry.. Or maybe they can have a mentor-relationship? I might put up a poll to determine where that point of the story goes. And I will be probably be updating about every 10 days. Thank you for reviewing! :)**

**emily - Sorry, but in this story I'm going to make sure all the Weasleys are 'bad', I've been searching for a fic like this for a while. This will be a Harry/Voldemort/Rabastan/Rodolphus (maybe!).**

**Thank you to everyone else who reviewed, I really do appreciate it :)**

**Now on with the story..**

The first thing Harry noticed was how horribly cold he was. The next thing he noticed were huge hands under his hands, which he realised were picking him up.

_Who are you!?_

His attempt at speaking came out differently that what he hoped.

"WHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAA!"

_I think that I got sent back a bit further back then I was hoping to.._

He was covered in a sticky substance, he knew that he was probably born just now.

_At least I didn't have to experience that.. Belch_

His eardrums rattled when he started hearing booming voices and he let out another protest. He felt himself being washed in hot HOT water, his skin was still sensitive, and the temperature was too much.

He began to wail again.

"Mrs Potter, you have a healthy baby boy, although you might be a bit dismayed by the size of his lungs', he heard someone say. He screamed his head off again to spite that person. He felt him self being wrapped up in some warm blankets and hurriedly handed to someone else. A familiar and comforting smell filled his senses and his shouting was cut off was soon as he settled against who he thought was his mothers chest.

His peace ended abruptly when something slammed, presumably the door. Harry opened his mouth again.

He couldn't see anything, seeing as he couldn't oven open his eyes yet.

"JAMES CHARLUS POTTER! SIRIUS ORION BLACK! HOW DARE YOU CAUSE SUCH A RACKET! HARRISON IS BARELY FIVE MINUTES OLD AND YOU BOTH ALREADY MADE HIM CRY! WAIT TILL I GET MY HANDS ON YOU!"

Harry's crying ceased.. Harrison_? That's my name? It's quite nice actually, has a nice ring to it..._


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone! So sorry about the late update.. Soo I'll be posting a poll as I can't decide who to add to the Harrison/Voldemort pairing, I'm leaning towards Rabastan and Rodolphus.. Sorry to disappoint anyone out there, but there is like a 99% chance that I will be writing slash, but I'm probably not going to write many lemon scenes.. :/**

**Anyway, on with the story, I'm not going to go in a lot of detail about Harrison's childhood before the Dursleys.**

_Today is Halloween.. _Harrison knew that his parents were destined to die at this time.. However sad that fact was, he knew that he shouldn't try to change that.

_Not that there is much I can do to change that._

He had decided that there was no use in holding his magic back so he was busy practicing his wandless magic, and making his toys float while Lily and James were staring flabbergasted at him, they assumed that he was experiencing accidental magic at a really young age.

Harrison had come to realise that practising wandless magic at a young age helped him to control that part of his powers when he would grow up.

He let a baby smirk show up on his face at his parents faces. Before they could react, he heard a really loud alarm sound, and knew instantly what was about to happen.

* * *

Lily set him down in his crib and spun round with her wand pointed outwards towards the figure that just crashed through the nursery doors.

A sense of rightness washed over him, and when the sound of a dark chuckle reached his ears, he knew instantly that he would never be able to go against this person.

After his mother was struck down, a surprisingly good looking person approached his crib. In fact, good looking was not enough to describe him, with his midnight black hair that just brushed his shoulders, the perfect nose and thin, kissable lips. The smouldering red eyes widened in surprise as Voldemort sensed the powerful magic swirling around Harrison.

"Usually I never kill children.. But I have no choice" his mournful but velvet voice rang out.

He raised his wand, and Harrison just barely have enough time to utter, "I'm sowwy. My mate". The red eyes, radiating shock were the last things Harrison saw before a terrible scream of pain was heard, causing a tear to slide down his soft cheek.

Harrison knew that when he would next wake up, he would be on the Dursley's doorstep, staring up at his ugly aunt.

* * *

Within Harrison's first day at the Dursley's, he knew that this time around he would not be so lucky. Considering his aunt _slapped _him across the face. _Who the hell slaps a year old_ baby_? These people are mad, if they think that slapping a baby is okay, then I'm not looking forward to my future childhood. If I can even call it that.._

* * *

_Time Skip - 3 years_

* * *

Living with the Dursley's was hard. Considering the fact that Harrison understood every single degrading word said to him over the years, sometimes it was just too much work trying not to explode in anger. The Dursley's would unleash his fury about twice a month, and each punishment got worse and worse each time this takes place.

Harrison couldn't call this neglect. This was downright _child abuse_..

And the worst thing was that his uncle has been speaking to his aunt about how Harrison would need to _'pay his keep'_. He had even heard them discussing something that sounded suspiciously like _'sexual favours'_. They actually wanted to start forcing him to _pleasure them i_n a couple of months.

No way in hell.

Who would have thought that Mrs Dursley's was such a pedophile? _I mean, I already suspected Mr Dursley to be one.. But Mrs Durlsey?! I can't even call them my aunt or uncle anymore._

Making a split second decision, Harrison found a ragged backpack and began stuffing all his meagre belongings into it, once he made sure that the Dursleys were all watching TV, he stole across the corridor and fished around in his Mr Dursley's coat pocket and found 500 quid inside. Shoving the 50 pound notes into his oversized jeans pocket, he left through the back door, and quickly picked 4 apples from Mrs Dursley's favourite apple tree and set off down the street in search of a secondhand clothing store where he could buy some better clothing.

* * *

Harrison made his way to London, which took the whole day to walk to.

He needed to visit Gringotts.

**Please vote in the poll :) And don't forget to review ;)**

**Until next time!**


	4. Chapter 4

After walking such a long distance, Harrison was relieved to see the Leaky Cauldron. He slipped in, totally unnoticeable due to his small size. He followed a suspicious looking person into Diagon Alley, and made a beeline towards Gringotts.

"Hello, Master Goblin."

The Goblin looked down on him and sneered.

_I should have thought about this before, they obviously don't listen to little children who say hello to them._

"Get out of here, brat."

_Why so rude?_

"I need to access my vaults"

"I'm not going to repeat myself, brat. Little kiddies have no business here, I doubt you have a vault."

"If you don't allow me to access my vaults, I will empty out all my assets and find another bank." The goblin raised an eyebrow, before starting to chuckle.

"If you didn't amuse me so, I would have ordered the security guards to kick you out a long time ago, now one last time; leave, child, you are holding up the queue"

_Now this is getting a little bit too far.._

"I'm warning you, goblin, take me to the Inheritance chamber, you will regret it If you don't."

The goblin raised his eyebrow. Not many knew of the Inheritance Chamber, as not many could afford an Inheritance check.

"I'm giving you the benefit of the doubt, kid."

_Enough with that attitude.._

Harrison brushed his bangs away from his forehead, and the goblins eyes widened.

* * *

Harrison was handed a vial of bubbling green potion.

"You will need to drink this potion once your inside the chamber. Now, I hope that your not a stranger to pain, you are going to have to put the hand that you use more often flat on the ground in the middle of the circle, then you will need to take the sword and impale your hand. You will notice that there is a small slit in the stone when you get inside, you will need to make sure that the tip of the sword goes in when you stab at your hand. Child, make sure that you don't remove your hand until the ritual is done. Whatever family you belong to, you aren't going to be accepted as one of them unless you past whatever test you will be given, ok?"

_This is kinda freaky.._

Nodding, Harrison stepped into the chamber and downed the potion. He nearly started choking at the taste, and his eyes watered from the stench. Shuddering at the taste, he set the vial down and took in the sight of the chamber.

It was made of bare stone, the walls and the ceiling were completely bare and there wasn't any furniture, just an intricate circle of runes. Staring at the bloodstains wearily, Harrison settled down in the middle next to an normal sword and noticed that there was indeed a slit in the floor.

Hoping that he wasn't going to bleed out due do his young age, he settled down and made himself comfortable, set his right palm down on the floor and calculated exactly where he needed to stab himself. He raised the sword and brought it down, putting a lot of force behind his stab. He didn't hold back the shout of pain as his blood started flowing freely out onto the runes around him.

* * *

**Hello everyone! Rabastan and Rodolphus are in the lead. They won't be in a relationship with each other cuz I don't write incest... Here are the results of the poll:**

**Rodolphus - 15**

**Rabastan - 15**

**Lucius - 9**

**Severus - 8**

**Draco - 5**

**Fenrir - 4**

**Blaise - 3**

**Theo - 1**

**OC - 1**

**Other - 1**

**Marcus - 0**

**I won't be putting Harrison in a relationship for quite a long while due to his age so the poll will be up for some time, please vote and don't forget to review!**

**I have a 2 week long break so chapters will come out faster :)**

**Cheers!**


End file.
